Codename: Kids Next Door
Codename: Kids Next Door '(also known as simply "'Kids Next Door", or by its acronym KND) is an American animated series aired on Cartoon Network and created by Tom Warburton about a global organization of children that battle adult tyranny and defend kids worldwide. Each KND operative is known by a numerical codename, spelled "Numbuh" and grouped into teams called "Sectors", located throughout the world. Premise The series focuses mainly on one particular group of five kids, who conveniently happen to be "Numbuhed" 1 through 5. Although the existence of a greater KND organization beyond these five was established from the very beginning, the series initially focused exclusively on Sector V's exploits as a team. Later episodes elaborated greatly on the worldwide KND, introducing numerous recurring characters and a considerable degree of continuity, as well as on the five main characters' personal lives and exploits. History The Kids Next Door was originally conceived by Tom Warburton to serve as antagonists in his new show being pitched to Cartoon Network, "Kenny and the Chimp". They did not appear in the pilot episode and the show was as a whole was not picked up for further episodes by the network. Cartoon Network did, however, like the idea of the Kids Next Door. Codename: Kids Next Door came to be in 2001 as part of a cartoon film festival event held by Cartoon Network, known as “The Big Pick”, in which the best-received cartoon out of those shown would be picked up as a full series. This was the second time the Big Pick had taken place, and it had spawned another hit show in the previous year. The pilot episode of what was at the time called The Kids Next Door, No P in the OOL, won the contest and a contract for six seasons was signed, with production beginning immediately. The series proper premiered on December 6, 2002 and ended on January 21, 2008 with the finale episode, Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. On January 4, 2010, syndication on other networks began. Development The series was originally pitched as just "The Kids Next Door", but Warburton changed it to "Codename: Kids Next Door" when he heard another network was creating a show called Pigs Next Door, and wished to avoid any confusion. Early drafts of the series show the kids using high-standard, polished weapons and gadgets; this was changed to better distinguish the show from another CN show with polished gadgets and technology, Dexter's Laboratory. Warburton decided to take it to the other end of the spectrum, by having all C:KND tech be made from any random items found around the house. In 2012, KND was in 2 different polls for Cartoon Network's 20th birthday. It was nominated for "What show would you join?" (it lost to "Annoying Orange") and "Best Action team" (losing to the Ninjago ninjas). KND Outside Of The United States Trivia *In the opening theme of C:KND episodes, Numbuh 4's Musket's nozzle alters from when he is shooting mustard to when he jumps into position. *The Codename: Kids Next Door logo is a reference to the Charlie's Angels. See also *List of Episodes *Episode Guide Category:TV Shows (real) Category:Code Module Improvement